Talk:Fusion Suit Mechanics
Project 'Fusion Suit Mechanics' reaching final stages of completion. As of right now, this page is in development. I have written the entire Power Suit Mechanics page by hand (with some additions from one or two members...), so that page should give you a certain amount of trust in my ability to write this page. This process will take a little time, but the complete version should be up within the next day or so. :If you do try and start off a few sections of the page, you should know that there is a huge possibility that I might butcher or cannibalize your additions, because I plan for this page to be very copious, precise, and detailed! I'm sorry if it seems that I'm personalizing this page as my own little personal trophy for the site, but I really want it to be perfect, so I'm taking my time. For the rest of you, be patient! It'll be up soon! Armantula513 21:24, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::Don't write that it is under construction. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:32, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Right. I removed that from the article, but is there a problem with it remaining here? If so, I'll remove that too. Progress is coming along rapidly. Armantula513 22:06, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Nice job! Wow! The fusion suit mechanics page is absolutely amazing!Samuslovr1 01:10, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Hmm. You seem to be giving a compliment to a page that isn't even finished yet! Do I sense a hint of sarcasm? (Sorry. I'm paranoid like that.) Armantula513 02:05, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I wasn't being sarcastic but I can see why you think so.Samuslovr1 16:04, 15 July 2008 (UTC) What I think I think the blue part is metroid skin made by the vaccine :Metroids aren't blue and don't have skin. They have a membrane. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 02:17, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I would imagine it would be most likely the membrane of a Metroid, or perhaps maybe some sort of residue left behind from the X that infected her. Just a theory. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er''''']] {talk/ } 03:35, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, and I'm sure that the X-Parasite's residue left all of the Galactic Federation technology behind, too. '''Sarcasm alert level:''AMBER [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:35, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Umm, actually no. If that is the case, then I would say the residue was left on her suit only because of the Metroid DNA. Perhaps it is because the DNA prematurely destroyed the X (as in destroyed it before it took full control of Samus). But again, that is only theoretical. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 04:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll come back and be serious. If you look at the "skin" schematics under the '''External Plating' section, you'll see a diagram of the layers of this "Skin". And yes, it is official artwork from the Metroid Fusion developers. It has several clear layers, with one layer of perfectly uniform mesh. Even though the Metroids were genetically engineered by the Chozo, I highly doubt that their cell membranes would produce such a perfectly uniform result. Oh, and one side note: Have you noticed the point at the top of the visors of the newer Federation Marine suits? It's reminiscent of the point on the Fusion Suit's helmet. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513']][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) fine mario galaxy, it's metroid membrain You should have a link to these articles from Fusion Suit, Power Suit, etc. Otherwise, they won't ever be seen. ChozoBoy 23:39, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I believe that this page links to Metroid Fusion already, but if you think the article needs more links, I will add them. [[User:Armantula513|'''''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 01:14, 2 August 2008 (UTC) You've misunderstood. I meant where this article links FROM, not what it links to. As in placing a link to this article within the Fusion Suit one and possibly others that would be relevant. ChozoBoy 05:10, 2 August 2008 (UTC) : - after all, that's what the "Edit This Page" link is for, isn't it? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Oh no, Chozoboy, that's what I meant, I guess I just worded it incorrectly. [[User:Armantula513|'''Armantula''513']]['ADMIN'] (Talk• ) 06:41, 2 August 2008 (UTC) toys what would be cool is a fusion suit toy that could actally be played with!Samusiscool2 Ok then? O.o [[User:Piratehunter|'''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ROLLBACK'} (Talk• ) 08:33, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I made a Dark Samus and Samus Power Suit toy. Wanna see it? http://metroidrecon.planets.gamespy.com/fanart/alexscott/ I havent uploaded the Power suit one yet but its good. Hellkaiserryo12 18:59, 7 August 2008 (UTC) What I ment to say was metroid would would be way more popular thus DREAD!!!Samusiscool2 22:38, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The F#%@?! Seems speculative(Anonymous) If you read the Japanese on the images, the information on the page is derived from it. If you still have doubts, go talk to Armantula513 about it. But swearing on talk pages is not be tolerated and if you keep this up you will be blocked. User:Tuckerscreator 13:26 22 May 2009 it was censored and a joke? and what does the japanese text actually say? Even if it was censored, it was still a very inappropiate joke directed to either the page or the author. Insults will get you blocked here. Watch it.--Tuckerscreator 21:55, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I wasn't even insulting anyone!! I did not call him names,question his parental relationship,moral character,weight,gender,sexuality et.all,which normally I would do at any point,for the slightest provocation because I ''could,and my only concern was Where the f#%@ the information on this page came from. Again, talk to Armantula513 about it. But even if you feel the joke was harmless, it was still an extremely crass term to throw around here, regardless of how it was used. Merge it This page should get merged with the Fusion Suit page. There is almost nothing on the fusion suit page and this page, meanwhile, as all the information that that page needs. The two should be combined.--Tuckerscreator 21:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :information that is incorrectly sourced and managed,unconfirmed,and while neat and written well, overall to be kept seperate from any source of canon.(if only we could get those dang pictures translated) If you've read the page, you can see that Armantula did a good job of separating pure fact and stating what is speculation. The page is extremely accurate. Even though there is speculation on it, he made sure to state that it was speculation. But this is not my point. My question to the other users here is, should this page be merged with the Fusion Suit page, as the current page has almost nothing but this page has everything that page needs?--Tuckerscreator 17:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) The point is that this page is not sourced and it reads good but it, so far, may as well be Fanon. look, if you give me a source, translation etc. (and put it up for everyone to see, a footnote in the related image files) I'll just go away on this issue. :Nobody want you to go away. Why not help out instead of making requests? We've all been keeping ourselves busy with many aspects of this. First, you have to sign your posts with four tildes (~). Feel free to create a name, as well. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Not that I'll leave the wiki forever just stop bugging TC on this issue. And I'm far too lazy to create a user page or make constructive edit (and my writing skils are such that you wouldn't want me to) 16:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Sourcing is a major problem on this wiki. Take a look at the section in Forum:Requests for Comment on sourcing to see my stance on what needs to be done on the issue. We need to vote on this now.--Tuckerscreator 21:21, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I don't really see it as a sourcing issue(most wiki's get way to Anal over that sort of thing) but we have no idea where the information on this page came from and if say, oh whoops this is all wrong, then it'd be a bitch to clean up after. MDb translations Should we just have the link to the translations or should I replace the images with the translations? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you Royboy. I've been waiting for those to get translated for a long time. :D Darth Havoc 03:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Why not put all of them in rather than parts of a few of them? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Merge (Checks to see that that ONE anonymous user is gone) We should merge this page with the Fusion Suit page. All the information here belongs on there and having a seperate page when the Fuison Suit page itself is so small feels unneccessary.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 19:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC)'' I'm back and I feel my point still stands (though I admit to being rather crass about it earlier) Now that the concept art has been translated and provided no real useful information whatsoever, It seems like merging the pages seems like an even worse idea than last time. keeping this well written ('''I certainly couldn't make something like this and sound so scientific) page seperate from the main fusion suit article, with links back and forth between the two, seems like an effective approach to info that, while not completely baseless, is unconfirmed and not indicated in very many other sources.coincidentally browsing this page, 13:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) And, seriously, what are the odds I'd be browsing this page 3 days after you make a comment regarding my disapearance.I haven't browsed here in months and when I decide to drop by You're talking about me. I guess strange minds think alike. 13:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter, the point still stands. I've browsed through myself and all the information can be held up in one way or another, with a reasonable amount of debate. But if then, even the information couldn't be supported, then we'd just have to trim it and merge them together anyway. Quite simply, the Fusion Suit page is too small, and even if a large amount of the information were to be disproved, that page STILL could benefit from a reformating to this page's layout. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 14:51, May 28, 2010 (UTC)'' Non of the other suit articles use this format. the only page on the entire wiki like this one is the power suit mechanics page it is a companion to. both of these pages are exceptionally well written but seem more like fanon than anything else on this decidedly anti-Fanon wiki (and that's including the fanon stuff retained by the granfather clause. I like these pages (though I honestly think they should be moved to the Metroid Fanon Wiki, for consitancy's sake.) but merging either of them with a main article just instincively irks me. If you're so concerned about the size and format of the fusion suit page (which I honestly don't understand, small pages are just as good as huge ones.) then update It in a similar format to the Power suit or Varia Suit pages, with things like damage taken, tidbits about the concept art, minor information with official backing that is used throughout the entire wiki. 'not '''this fan based guess work and assumption. (and it's not even that I'm against Fanon per se, but before I got here there was a strict no fanon edit policy, or as these warnings on the edit page say: "'Is your edit/Does your edit contain fanon (fan created content)? If so, do not submit it. Fanon is, however, welcome at the Metroid Fanon wiki." '''this wiki has a clear policy and could be repealed but since it hasn't should be upheld until a decision otherwise.) 14:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) '''WHERE is it Fanon? Show me.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 17:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC)'' ::I do not think they should be merged. They are seperate articles, and contain enough unique info to stay that way. I also disagree that the content is fanon or speculative, I can not find any info of this type in the article. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell'''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly the problem, that the information too distinct, and yet the subject in question is exactly the same. It's like the recent issue we had with the Samus Aran page and the "Biography of Samus Aran" page. It's unnecessary to have two pages about the same thing.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 23:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC)'' This article has enough unique information to justify its existence. Non-summary information about the workings of the Fusion Suit should, actually, be merged here, and the Fusion Suit article should contain a brief summary of how the Fusion Suit works, then link here (e.g., have a section on Fusion Suit titled "Fusion Suit Mechanics" first reads "Main article: Fusion Suit Mechanics", then contains a brief summary of this article). That's really all there is to it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 02:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::But why separate articles? Just because their information is unique doesn't make them different subjects. It just means that they have massive gaps in their coverage because the information is being re-directed to different places. ::Say we had two articles: "Mother Brain" and "Mother Brain (Super Metroid)." One could argue that the two should remain separate because their information is distinct enough, and as a matter of fact, Mother Brain of Super Metroid is NOTHING like her incarnation in "Metroid 1" and "Zero Mission." But they shouldn't BECAUSE THEY ARE BOTH ABOUT THE SAME SUBJECT. It doesn't matter that the two seem so different, they are both the same person, and as such, we shouldn't need two articles about the same thing. It is the same on this page. ::Besides, if the original Fusion Suit page is not meant to describe how the suit works, than what is it for, aside from just gathering trivia and dust?[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]] :: ::How is it not fanon? you challange me to prove how it is, I'' challange you to prove it's not! I mean, the stuff about it being galactic federation in design, being like a marine's armor, the boots, claw and mesh layers, I mean where did this come from answer that. what source is there for anything on the page. 14:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Fanon starts on the second line. "It is of Galactic Federation design in origin." 14:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Merge...It has to be. They're the same thing. Fusion Suit Mechanics and Fusion Suit belong together. 00:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Picture typo On the concept image for the shoe, there is a typo. The sentence has two periods. Lol. People make these kinds of mistakes all the time. It doesn't matter. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Ro'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 21:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Movement This section looks speculative and it isn't sound either. We have no info on any suit weight, nor we have reason to suppose that the suit is heavy. In general armors are not heavy, you need to fight in them. The fusion suit must be lighter than the power suit because it lacks the external metallic layer, and it shouldn't hinder Samus' movements. Remember that Samus was already genetically enhanced and trained by the Chozo, she is stronger and faster even without the suit. "Basic movements" section is pure speculation. Like I said, Samus is agile even without the suit, and there is no reason to believe it has servo motors on articulations, I am aware that "doesn't look like" shouldn't apply on this kind of technology, but still... it doesn't look like it has them, unlike the power suit (wouldn't make sense to have a double layer of servo motors). It's just a protective layer, light enough to let Samus express all her acrobatic abilities without the need for the power grip. Similar points are made in the "Running" section (this should be changed anyway because it largely repeat the same concept). "Wall jumping", although being an interesting argument, should not be taken into consideration: it is clearly a limit imposed by gameplay and not an issue of the suit (wall jump is purely a Samus skill learnt by watching the Etecoons), the suit has nothing to do with it, the paragraph should be rewritten in a way like the Bomb Jumping for the morph ball section. I'm sorry if I sounds like I'm criticizing or delegating this job, I prefer to check other opinions about it. --II ARROWS (talk) 13:59, February 4, 2017 (UTC) While there is a lot of speculation, there is the fact that the suit is still a full body armor. The blue material covers most of the suit, but if you look at renders of it the blue portions are raised above the yellow armor and seem to just be an added overlay. Unless it's some fantasy metal, the yellow full body armor is going to be very heavy. As strong as that gal is she's still going to need mechanical support in order to move as acrobatically as she does in the game. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:26, February 5, 2017 (UTC)